Crazy With You
by Enchanted Notes
Summary: She fainted on him one fateful day, and then he became the desperate stalker. Much to her annoyance, it was just the start of their crazy lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy With You**

**by: Enchanted Notes**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.<p>

© Crazy With You 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mikan Sakura stared at the screen of her phone for the fourth time in just a span of a minute. She couldn't help but feel disappointed for the lack of response of her longtime boyfriend. Slowly, the dread feeling inside of her kept nagging, and it kept her on the edge. Having the knowledge of his schedule, she knew that he didn't have work this time of the day.

"Still no response, huh?" her friend, Hotaru, muttered with a dismissive tone.

She sighed in exasperation.

"This has been going on for weeks now, and still I don't have an idea what he's thinking. Do you think he's giving up on us?" she asked.

Hotaru arched an eyebrow at her while she bit her lower lip. "As far as I know, long distance relationship works only for couples who really love each other. Not much to say between you and your boyfriend. You may love him, but does he?"

She gulped visibly unsure of what to say. Little by little these past few weeks, her doubt of him became stronger. "I love him so much."

Ever since she started working in the city, a six hour drive from her hometown, her relationship with her boyfriend kind of died for the lack of better word. They had promised each other to stay in contact despite of their distance, but it seemed to her that she was the only one trying. The fact that she was trying to contact him to get a proper talk for the last two weeks and yet her boyfriend didn't even care to send her a simple message wasn't very appealing.

"Is this really okay with you? So far away, you don't know what he's doing and thinking?" her friend asked again.

Tears threatened to fall from her traitorous eyes, but she wiped it right away. "It's fine," she managed to say. Hotaru eyed her with a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that fine shit," Hotaru hissed. She became her friend ever since she discovered she'll be her roommate for the rest of her stay in the city, and she was left with no choice, but to deal with the stoic woman. Fortunately, they'd managed to become close in just a matter of two months. She'd become her confidante in regards with her boyfriend whom she met at the first week of work when he visited her.

"I..I don't know what to do, Hotaru," she blurted out. "I don't like what's going on with us."

"Trust me. All you have to do is confront him and tell him that the two of you are over," Hotaru said frankly without missing one beat.

She didn't respond to that.

"That's why I hate those kinds of things," Hotaru muttered. "I won't bother myself with that."

"I thought we're strong enough. Three years, Hotaru. That's how long we had." She didn't try to stop her tears now. All those insecurities were getting into her, and she thought she needed it this time. She cried in Hotaru's arms that day.

Setting her mind, she would go home that weekend and visit her boyfriend, Kazune Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>During the entire trip, her mind wandered on how she would confront him. Afraid of what she would discover, confused of his actions, tired of her dilemmas, she was exhausted already just by thinking of him.<p>

Hotaru gave her the usual cryptic advice which she often wondered how it would help. "Don't let that heart of yours be manipulated by eyes that deceive," she had said.

When asked what she meant, she was given another vague reply, "Jerks would always be jerks just as broken mirrors will always be."

Shrugging, she went on her way with her mind on rumble.

When she came home, her mother welcomed him and immediately sensed that something was off of her. Being the understanding mother she is, she let her child rest for the remaining hours of the day promising to wake her up early tomorrow.

She smiled at her mother. Deadbeat, she succumbed to her worn out body's wishes. She slumped down on her soft bed that she missed so much.

Tomorrow, she would set out to her boyfriend's house in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Shocked was an understatement. Her body refused to move at the place she was standing. A while ago, she went on her way to his house, but stopped on her favorite ice cream parlor. She reasoned that it was still a long run to his house and figured that some refreshment was a good idea, but what was once a relaxing place for her turned into her nightmare. For there, just two seats in front of her was her boyfriend. He was casually seating with a girl she didn't recognize slurping their favorite cappuccino latte.<p>

She looked down instantly, suddenly amused of the tiles of the floor. Her shoulders felt like the world had descended on her. Her heart was heavy though her mind went blank.

Feeling like what every girl feels every time they caught her boyfriend cheating, she wanted to have a fit, slap him hard and dump the cappuccino on the girl's head.

But being Mikan, her optimistic attitude might someday be the death of her. Planting a hard smile on her face, she marched down the table her so-called boyfriend occupied beside the girl. She only had one thought in mind, "Lord, help me."

She planned to confront them as if this was a normal occurrence like it wasn't a bad thing. She also knew she was being ridiculous with what she was planning to do for all she knew this was the awkward moment between the girlfriend, the cheating boyfriend and the girl he was cheating with.

When she was three steps away, her eyes met with his blue ones. She noticed his sudden tensed body. "Hi!" she started. Without preamble, she kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't sure though if it's the kiss of death.

"Kazune, aren't you surprise? I took the chance to visit you. Oh! You have company. Why don't you introduce us?" she smiled casually. She wasn't pretending. She would cling to that hope that everything was fine. No matter how absurd it was.

There was a moment of silence before the girl's eyes dawned with comprehension. "Oh, you must be Mikan Sakura, right?" the girl asked, and she nodded unsurely.

She noticed her boyfriend's stiff posture and evading eyes. Clenching her fist, she turned to the girl again.

"He mentioned you as his ex-girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, but may I ask for you to don't bother us again? It's not really pleasant to see how you act intimately with another's boyfriend," the girl pronounced while she was left dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" she uttered turning to her 'boyfriend'. He was looking everywhere but her.

"You heard me right, Miss Sakura," the girl continued.

Her mouth hanged open unable to say anything. Her mind swarmed with unpleasant thoughts about how ludicrous her boyfriend was. She finally twigged what Hotaru's words meant. She was a fool to believe with him still. She put her trust with the wrong person.

"It's nice to meet the girl he was cheating with on me, too. Just a piece of advice, you might deserve someone better. After all, I only knew I was his ex just a few seconds ago," she calmly said before turning to her ex.

"And for you, my mom said hi," she mentioned before dumping the cappuccino on his head which she had planned on the girl first. Nah, the girl was deceived, too.

With her head held high, she left the parlor ignoring the scandalized looks of the other customer. Some appraised her and muttered about bastards and poor girls while some looked proud of her, too. She smiled gleefully.

Though after the door closed and the bell chimed, the realization of what happened became apparent. Her mind went blank again yet tears continuously rolled down her face. She walked with no clear destination in mind, and just let her feet bring her to nowhere.

He was her first love, kiss, and all those things most girls have. It might sound outlandish, but she would be lost without him. Her life depended on him much to her dismay, and she had no choice but to cry. She was crying for a jerk she had loved so much.

She used to think that it was so foolish for a girl to cry for a bastard. Now that she was in that shoe, she was willing to swallow all her prideful thoughts all because she still loved the bastard.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a loud beep of an incoming car. The lights blinded her, and she just let her tired body to fall down on the cement ground.

* * *

><p>The driver was astonished as he pushed open the door of his car. He stared down at the woman lying on the ground. He wanted to laugh at how bizarre the situation he was in.<p>

A while ago, he was driving slowly when he noticed a woman crossing the road. Still three meters away from the woman, his eyes went wide when suddenly she dropped down. It was late in the afternoon that's why his lights were on, and he wondered what happened.

"Miss?" he nudged the woman's shoulder hoping to wake her up. "Miss, wake up!"

The gods out there might have bailed on him when he didn't sense even a single movement from the woman. She just lied there like a dead rat though breathing soundly.

His mind looked around suspicious about the woman, but when no one attacked, he concluded that this woman was just a crazy one. Reluctantly, he gathered the woman in his arms and deposited her on the passenger seat. He decided to drive then leave her on the clinic his sister owned.

Glancing at the woman beside him, he blew in annoyance and steered the car around. The clinic was just around the corner; it would just take him five minutes he reckoned.

"What a crazy day," he muttered.

* * *

><p>He didn't like the look on his sister's face when he brought the woman. He also didn't presume the playful looks his best friend Ruka gave him. He dared the other occupants of the room to smirk on his face. No one gambled.<p>

"Now, what do we have here, Onii-chan?" Aoi crossed her arms on her chest while examining the woman cradled in his arms.

"Shut up. Long story short, she fell down on the ground in front of my car," he explained sighing. Almost instantly, every pair of eyebrows arched at him.

Laying the woman on the bed Aoi motioned for him, he sat dramatically on the seat beside it. "I was going to buy that ice cream of yours when suddenly she crossed the road-" He was cut off by a shriek of Aoi.

"You crashed on her?" another scream.

"No!" he yelled. "I was able to stop at least three meters away from her, but she suddenly fell on the ground. She wouldn't wake up so I brought her here."

"Well, it sound plausible for your action, but why would she drop dead on the ground so abruptly?" Ruka butted in.

He glared at Ruka and hissed. "That's what I was wondering, too."

Ruka smirked at him. "Alright, I can't examine her. Animals are my forte, and for every pair of eyes in this room, she's a beautiful young lady if I may say so," he glanced at the woman Aoi was examining. "You chose well, Natsume."

Promptly, Natsume threw a bottle of anti-septic he found on the table at Ruka.

He was only given a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

><p>-<strong>M<strong>-

To say that her head was in pain was an understatement. Her body felt numb, but her head was screaming in agony. Opening her eyes, she noticed that everything was white. She wondered if she was inside a hospital room when she remembered what happened before she passed out.

Tears started to roll down her face again while she looked around the room. Hoping that no one was around, she climbed down the bed, and searched for her clothes. After refreshing herself, she opened the door and stopped frozen in place.

It wasn't a hospital, but a clinic with several rooms and offices. Her eyes then met with cerise ones, the prettiest ones at that. Then, those cerise eyes glared at her. "You're awake," the owner muttered. She narrowed her eyes at the masculine who was trying to glare her down.

"Sorry for my brother's rude behavior," a gentle voice came. She turned to the woman wearing a doctor suit and smiled. "I'm Dr. Aoi Hyuuga."

"Mikan Sakura. It's alright and thank you," she dismissed. "Mind if I ask, where am I?"

"Oh! Yesterday, you passed out on my brother. We thought he crashed on you, but he insisted that you lost your consciousness. I wish I can believe that, but did you?" Aoi asked. When she nodded, the doctor was filled with relief.

"He brought you here to be treated," she gestured at the clinic. "It's in the neighborhood. You live here, am I wrong?"

She nodded and gasped when she realized she hadn't contacted her mother yet. "May I borrow anything to contact my mother?"

The doctor motioned at the phone set on the table beside the rude fellow. She gulped visibly but proceeded.

She kept her eyes away from the sinful being mere inches from her and dialed the number in mind. "Hello, Sakura residence," her mother answered on the first ring.

"Mom," she started before an earful talk began. "I'll explain when I got home, Mom. I'm sorry. I just called to let you know that I'm okay."

After another reprimand, her mother let her go with her promising to go home immediately. She sighed when she put the phone back.

"Not even a thank you from the woman who almost jailed me back then?" the man said coolly. She glared at him.

"Not really," she smirked, earning another annoyed look. Sighing, she muttered, "Alright, thanks."

"Hn."

She turned away heading for the doctor when she heard another comment. "Make sure you won't faint again. Who knows whoever poor driver he would be."

She threw him a nasty glance. "Whatever," she called out.

Unknowingly, she smiled and giggled slightly before calling out to the doctor.

* * *

><p>-<strong>M<strong>-

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Hotaru sat beside me on the couch. I had arrived Sunday midnight and had no time telling her the details of my weekend. She sensed my apprehension when she looked at me still. I was a ghost at work, and no one dared to talk to me.

"You're right. I caught him cheating," she finally conceded and told her all the details of what happened in the ice cream parlor.

"That was cool," Hotaru admitted, and she looked at her with eyebrows furrowed.

"What was cool? The fact that I was his ex without telling me?" she snapped.

"The fact that the girl had the guts to shoo you away," her friend explained with a loud slurp of her crab brains.

Her pain turned to annoyance and rage. She couldn't believe it happened to her for all she knew it only happened in movies. Boy, she was dead wrong.

Despite of everything, their memories would flash in her mind, and she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from forming.

"Stop it," her friend muttered. "You look uglier."

She snorted, but bawled soon enough. Annoyed, Hotaru dragged her into her room and ordered her to change. "Let's go out."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Don't ask."

Hotaru dragged her to the mall, the least place she expected. She was later proven wrong when she stood in front a restaurant known for crab brains. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Hotaru beside her only to meet the same cerise eyes she saw last weekend.

"You!" they both exclaimed.

Hotaru, who was now settling down her seat, arched an eyebrow at them. "You know him?"

"No, I don't," she said as she headed to their table. She wasn't lying; she really didn't know his name.

The man did the same and settled beside another man on the restaurant two tables from them. They glared at each other.

Hotaru ignored them and ordered her favorite dish. She decided to ignore the man as they continued to eat.

"I see you forgot about your problems now just by glaring at that man," her friend murmured. She looked up and tensed.

"Let's just go," she stood up and left the restaurant without taking a glance at the man who peeved her with Hotaru following behind.

"Who was he?" it was after a moment before Hotaru barraged her with questions.

"Just a jerk."

The look Hotaru gave made her yield. She told her everything that happened, and she was rewarded with a chuckle. "What's funny?"

"You passed out?" Hotaru asked.

She suddenly froze when she realized the certainty of the situation. She fainted last weekend.

"Hotaru," she said with her body shaking in fear. Her friend turned to her and noticed her shaking body.

"What's wrong?"

"It came back," was all she said before she passed out again.

* * *

><p>-<strong>M<strong>-

She was woken up by voices around her. Sitting beside a blonde man, Hotaru sat with arms crossed.

"You're awake," an all too familiar voice called out. She turned to the man with cerise eyes standing beside the bed she was lying on.

"I am," she pouted, but tensed once again.

She raked her mind about the things that happened lately that might have triggered her condition. When she was young, she suffered a psychological condition wherein she would pass out suddenly without further indication. Her parents brought her to therapy and little by little, her condition got better. The only time she remembered her condition came back was when her father passed away.

That was seven years ago. She had recovered lest that her mother would follow, she let herself became strong enough. She didn't know what might have triggered it again.

"Your ex-boyfriend might have done it," Hotaru said calmly. She looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I called your mother. She had been worried and proceeded to tell me what happened to you years ago," her friend explained.

Biting her lips, she eyed the other occupants of the room. Hotaru answered her before she asked. "I asked them to bring you here."

"You didn't ask. You commanded us," the man with raven hair muttered. "For the second time around, I saw you pass out again."

"Where are we?" She ignored the man's jibe.

"The mall's clinic," the blonde man answered. He had been silent for a while now.

She acknowledged him and muttered a thank you.

"Let's go." She climbed down the bed and checked herself on the mirror beside her bed.

Uttering thanks, the women walked out of the room leaving the men inside. Ruka glanced at Natsume with a smirk plastered on his face. "Wow."

Natsume looked at him weirdly.

"Who would have guessed we'd see her again in the same situation?" the blonde remarked. He stood up and went to the bed where the said woman was lying just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, a crazy woman. That's what she is," the raven haired man agreed.

"Natsume, look."

When he turned to Ruka, he was holding a pink phone by the strap. Ruka grinned at him. "They should still be here."

Natsume shook his head. "Let her come to me."

Ruka tossed the phone at him while muttering about bastards.

* * *

><p>-<strong>N<strong>**-**

Natsume drove the two of them home. Their plans were ruined enough, so they chose to go home already. Every five minutes, Natsume would glance at the phone on the rack in front of him. The woman hadn't figured it out yet that her phone was missing, he figured.

Beside him, Ruka would peek at the corner of his eyes and would eye Natsume. He was inwardly shaking his head at him. It was clear that the woman caught Natsume 's interest.

"You're too obvious, Natsume," he commented when they reached the house they were staying at in the city.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Stop waiting for the woman," he gestured at the phone sitting in front of the car, a smirk on his face. "Call her already."

Natsume ignored him and parked the car. Grabbing the phone, he climbed down the car and walked inside the house.

Ruka's smirk only widened.

* * *

><p><strong>-M-<strong>

She had been searching for her phone for a while now but still with no avail. Biting her lips, she turned to Hotaru who was casually munching her crab brains. "Will you lend me your phone?" she asked.

"A dollar every second, and another dollar every text," she heard her mention before gesturing at the phone on the center table.

Dialing immediately, she was relieved when it rang. It was answered on the first ring. "Hello," a manly voice called. An all too familiar voice, she noted.

* * *

><p><strong>-N-<strong>

He and Ruka looked at each other when the phone rang. They were settled on the living room with him clutching the phone in his right hand. He pushed the answer button. "Hello," he called.

"You! I know it's you. Give me back my phone!" the voice accused. His eyebrow arched.

"How grateful of you woman. You should be thankful I was the one who saw your phone," he snapped back. Ruka snorted at him. He was the one who had seen the phone and not Natsume.

"Just give me back my phone," she commanded.

"I will. Where do you want to meet?" he asked irritated.

"You're here in the city?" she asked back.

"No, I'm in Pluto."

"What?" she said innocently.

"My friend and I were just visiting the neighborhood that weekend. We live in the city. So, where?" he explained.

"Oh.. How about the Meteor Coffee Shop? Do you know that one?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I know that one. Tomorrow at 9 then. Bye," he said and ended the call before she argued.

"That smirk would be permanently placed there if you won't stop," Natsume said as he glared at his friend.

"Well, I would bet my car that you already saved her number on your phone," Ruka said and prepared for the war.

Nothing came. Natsume could not deny his friend for he certainly had done it. "I don't like that crazy woman."

"Yeah, and I am a girl," Ruka commented dryly.

"You are, Ruka."

"Take it back!" Ruka yelled.

* * *

><p>AN: 4-18-2012

As you can see, I combined chapter 1 and 2. Why? I really enjoyed writing this story, so I've decided to take this very seriously. I mean... to have a real plot. Not that I didn't take this seriously before. It's just that I loved writing humor ones.

So, beware from now on. I'm going to extend the genre and rating of this to drama and T respectively. If you would be so kind to tell me what's wrong and what's not. You can send me a message and be a friend. I would love that.

Thank you to those who supported this story. I would love to see you all until the end. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy With You**

**by: Enchanted Notes**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

©Crazy with You 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

-**M**-

Mikan blinked as she stared at the phone. She had just talked to the man whom she considered a curse to mankind. The phone call had gone so fast, she wasn't able to disagree. The man on the other side of the phone didn't even give her a chance. He was definitely a conceited bastard who's so full of himself.

Frankly, she didn't expect it would be him, and now, she was going to meet the arrogant man just because of her traitorous phone. It would be hell for sure. If it wasn't for the memories and the contacts it held, she wouldn't bother with it anymore. The phone had something that her ex-boyfriend gave him. Though she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, she just couldn't forget everything they've gone through.

"What did he say?" Hotaru asked from the couch. She had finished her second serving and was on her third. She scrunched her nose when she realized she would have to refill their stock in the refrigerator. Her friend was a glutton, that's for sure.

"It was that man again." Mikan frowned. "I must have left it on the bed in the mall's clinic."

"So, what did the two of you compromised?" Hotaru said scooping another one.

"Tomorrow at Meteor's Café." Mikan slumped down on the couch beside Hotaru who was now watching the TV.

"He said he would meet me there at nine in the morning," she answered as she tossed the phone at her friend. Hotaru glared at her while muttering about ungrateful idiots.

It was after a while before Hotaru broke the silence. "That's where we'll work tomorrow," she pointed out.

Mikan's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>-<strong>N<strong>-

Lying down on his bed, Natsume dangled the phone in front of him. He held it by its pink strap, and noted the little bear attached at the end. It was sporting an evil smile at him. Shaking his thoughts away, he began to detach it from the phone. He planned to keep it to himself.

Smirking, he set the phone down on his bedside table while he dropped the strap on the drawer. It would remain there for a while.

He looked forward for tomorrow. By meeting a crazy woman, he would be entertained once again. He wondered if she would faint like she did last time. It would be the third time.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the phone vibrated. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was the one calling. Grabbing the phone lazily, his hold on the phone tightened when a man's name registered on the screen.

He was about to push the end button when the call ended by itself. Soon, a voice message came from the man named Kazune Tsubaki.

His fingers worked with a mind of its own, pushing the okay button and opening the voice message. His eyes glared at the heart the name had.

From: Kazune Tsubaki3

Mikan-chan, I'm sorry for what happened. I... I don't know how to explain myself. Would… Would you forgive me? There was a reason for everything that happened. I hope we can talk. Just call me back. I will be waiting…

The message ended, and it left him gritting his teeth. Again, with a mind of its own, his crazy little finger pushed a button.

He had deleted the message.

* * *

><p>-<strong>M<strong>-

She didn't know if someone out there was playing with her, but it wasn't a coincidence that the two of them were assigned as managers at Meteor's Café today. It was the place where she was supposed to meet the man.

She wasn't aware of that when she suggested it last night. It was the first thing she thought, and now she would suffer because of her stupidity.

She'd been fidgeting like a nine-year-old since she'd arrived at work. Dressed in her manager's uniform, it would be embarrassing for her if he saw her in her work. She didn't realize that they were going at her work place when they talked last night. Well, he didn't give her a chance to think.

"Ma'am, a customer wanted a granulated coffee, but we don't sell that," one of her staff mustered out of breath. Sighing, she knew she had to attend to that.

"Where's Hotaru?" she asked. Her friend knew how to deal with that.

"She's dealing with another customer, ma'am," the staff answered.

"Alright, bring me to him," she yielded. It was not her expertise to deal with annoying customers; she was to deal with suppliers. She followed behind her staff.

Her eyes narrowed at the man sitting comfortably in the middle of the shop. When she looked at her watch, she realized he was half an hour early for their meeting.

She coughed, getting him out of his reverie. Hazel eyes met with cerise ones. He held her eyes with a gaze so intense she had to look away.

"You're way too early," she pointed out. "We're sorry, sir, but the shop is out of stock with your preferred coffee."

"You work here?" the man asked surprised.

Annoyed, Mikan remarked, "No, I just happened to pass by."

He was taken a back for a second before replying, "What if I say, I still want the coffee?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Well, you have to wait here until we have that one," she challenged. "Which is probably next lifetime."

"So, can I stay at your place?" was his comeback. "Until next lifetime?" He was enjoying their crazy banter, she was sure.

"What?" she snapped. "Okay, what's your problem? Will you just give me back my phone?"

While grabbing the phone in his pocket, he smirked at her. "Is that how you treat your customers?"

She huffed in response for he was right. They were still at her work, and she wouldn't be setting an example for the other employees if she would continue arguing with him. Calming down, she plastered a smile so fake. "My apologies, sir," she said as she tried to suppress her annoyance.

The man was infuriating, that's how much she gathered from him. She would not back down though. It would take him a whole lot more for her to do that.

"Here," the man placed the phone on the table. "Where's my thank you?"

"Thank you, my kind sir," she hissed, but soon stopped when she realized something was missing.

"Where's the strap?"

* * *

><p>-<strong>N<strong>-

Natsume averted his eyes from the vigilant woman in front of him. Honestly, he hoped she wouldn't remember the strap attached to her phone, but then he considered it impossible.

"Who knows?" he muttered as he gripped something inside his pocket. "What strap? That's how I saw it yesterday. No more, no less."

His eyes met the piercing gaze she gave him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Natsume didn't back down, and instead, he flashed a smirk at her. "Want to frisk me?" he said as he raised his hands.

He saw how her eyes widened in disbelief. Truthfully, he didn't know how he was able to be someone he couldn't recognize. This woman in front of him evoked emotions in him he couldn't fathom. And now, he was rewarded with an earful scream from the same woman.

"You!" she pointed at him with her finger. "You're not just conceited, you're a pervert, too," the woman started. "Thank you for returning my phone. Good day, sir!"

The woman walked out huffing. It would have been a dramatic one if she didn't flip on her shoes.

He burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>-<strong>M<strong>-

Mikan ran into her office. She was blushing like a tomato just because of the stupid man. Her heart beat so loud; her breath came so fast. She couldn't believe what had happened to her a while ago.

She was sure the man was laughing his ass off until now. He found his entertainment in her. What she would do just to get back at him.

Little by little, she opened a tiny gap on the door and peeked. She could see the smiles of the staff. He was there sitting comfortably with traces of laughter.

When she looked up, her nightmare worsened.

Hotaru was looking at her with gleaming eyes.

She closed the door immediately, running to her seat like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. She prepared herself for an interrogation.

"Tell me everything that happened," Hotaru commanded as she locked the door behind her.

Huffing, Mikan replied, "That… That man! He was so infuriating. He actually has the guts to laugh at me."

"Well, I would," Hotaru muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hotaru! You're such a friend." Mikan pouted, leaning back on her seat. "I don't know what his problem is. He enjoyed teasing me so well."

* * *

><p>-<strong>N<strong>-

As the woman ran inside an office, his laugh became louder. The other staff looked at him amusedly.

The woman was something else, he figured. He couldn't deny his interest with her anymore. He was sure Ruka would give anything just to see this. Too bad, he wasn't here. He preferred to go alone; Ruka would just distract his plan.

Just as he thought about him, his phone rang. "Ruka," he said.

"Yeah, it's me. So, what happened?" Ruka eagerly asked.

Snorting, Natsume told him what had just occurred a while ago, and just as he predicted, Ruka blamed him for not letting him go. "That would not happen if you were here," he retorted.

"Fine," Ruka sighed. "But I would be there next time."

Natsume smirked. "I'll make sure there would be a next time."

The call ended with Ruka yelling about haughty bastards. Shaking his head, he let himself calm down a bit. He looked up at the office again and noticed another woman, whom he saw she was with last time, making her way to the office. He bet they would talk about it.

He motioned to a waitress and ordered a drink. Something he made sure they had. He would stay for a little bit more until he was sure she wouldn't come out anymore. He wouldn't pass out the chance of seeing her aggravated especially at him.

Making sure that no one was looking his way, he brought out the thing he was gripping so hard throughout the whole ordeal a while ago.

Chuckling discreetly at himself, he returned the little bear's evil smile.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mikan<strong>-

Mikan Sakura dragged herself down the park to sit on a bench. She had taken the day off just to visit her doctor, and had heard a bad news. The doctor confirmed that the signs of her previous condition had recurred. It wasn't so serious if you would think of it, but there's a risk of having this condition. Who would know where and when she would faint again.

There's a big chance that she would face death if she wouldn't be careful enough. She would have to take extra care of her feelings now.

Sighing, she dropped herself on the bench, and then closed her eyes. A good relaxation should have come to her if it wasn't for the ball which dropped on her head from nowhere. She blinked and tried to find the culprit.

"Sorry, Miss!" an appeasing voice came from her back. When she turned around, she saw a man coming up to where she was. She bit her lip when she noticed how gorgeous the man was.

She mentally slapped herself when she realized the trail of her thoughts. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and it wasn't the time to be flirting with every gorgeous man she saw. Just like the arrogant man yesterday.

"I hope your head's fine. That little kid didn't mean it. At least, I hope he didn't," the man apologized and flashed a cheesy grin. She instantly warmed up to him, and she had no idea why. Maybe, it was the way he was so pleasant with her.

When she looked at the kid, she noticed how stoic his face was; the complete opposite of the man apologizing. When she waved at the kid, he only turned his head away. She giggled at the kid's antics.

"I'm fine. Well, he's so cute. How old is he?" she asked as she turned again to the man.

"I think Youichi's already six. He's my friend's little brother," the man babbled. She couldn't help but smile at him. "May I know your name?"

"Mikan Sakura," she supplied as she accepted the man's hand he was offering. "And yours?"

"Kokoro Yome," the man replied.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Koko<strong>-

He was dribbling the ball when a gorgeous woman crossed his sight. The ball fell from his hands making it easy for the little kid to sneak it away.

"That would be three points, Koko!" the kid cheered unaware of his mind off of the game. He was staring at the woman who looked so depressed. Somehow, he had the urge to get rid of that frown on her face.

"Hey, who're you staring at?" Youichi, the devil's kid, kneed him on his leg as he hissed in pain.

"What was that for?" he snarled in annoyance. Someday, this little devil would be the death of him. Well, his brother would make sure of that first.

"You're not answering. Do you like that ugly woman?" the child asked. He stared at the boy's hand which was dribbling the ball cutely.

"She's not ugly, and you know that," he indirectly answered. He turned back to the woman who was now settled down on a bench near them. It was also the time a ball passed his eye view heading towards her.

His eyes widened.

The ball made a bonk sound on the woman's head and fell down near her feet. Youichi only gave him an evil smirk.

He had no choice but to flash his infamous cheesy grin at her. At his back, he was sporting his fist at Youichi. "Sorry, Miss!" he called.

When the woman turned around, he gulped at the sight of her confused face. She had the look that every man would fall down on his knees. "I hope your head's fine. That little kid didn't mean it. At least, I hope he didn't," he said as he flashed a grin again.

But since that kid is the devil's spawn, he might be enjoying it even, he figured. When the woman turned to the kid, he gritted his teeth at Youichi. Don't you dare, he mouthed.

Thankfully, the kid turned his head away. He noted the faint blush on the kid's cheeks that the woman had probably noticed when she giggled. Looking down at her, he also noticed how enthralling her smiling face was.

"I'm fine. Well, he's so cute. How old is he?" the woman with the liveliest hazel eyes he had ever seen asked. He cringed at her query.

"I think Youichi's already six. He's my friend's little brother," he replied. Well, his brother's the devil's incarnate, so to sum that up, Youichi's the devil's little brother, he thought inwardly smirking.

For a second, he hesitated but he couldn't help but ask, "May I know your name?"

He held his breath for a second there, but then his heart jumped once he received her answer.

As the woman gave him her answer, he held up his hand. "Mikan Sakura."

His hand went tingly when he felt her hand in his own. "And yours?" the woman inquired.

He smiled at that.

"Kokoro Yome," he traded.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mikan<strong>-

She giggled in front of him. Leaning back on the bench, she turned away from him.

"What's so funny?" the man named Kokoro asked as he sat down beside her on the bench.

"Well Mr. Koko, I like your name. Sounded like my favorite cereal when I was a kid," she grinned. He looked at her weirdly.

"Glad to be of service," Koko offered. She groaned inwardly. She could not take this deeper, and yet she bet he would make a great friend.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she said as she smiled at him. She was counting down how he would execute his charms at her. It's three, two, one…

"So, can I g-" he started to say, but she cut him off immediately.

"Oh! It's getting late. Thank you for the time, Koko. I'll be off now!" she hurriedly said, and then stood up and waved at him.

As she turned around, she didn't miss the way he flicked his fingers in disappointment. She shook her head at him. She walked away from the man.

"It's nice meeting you, Koko," she whispered while giggling a bit.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Natsume<strong>-

He paced back and forth in his living room. Twice every twenty seconds, he would glare at his phone comfortably settled on the center table. He would sigh afterwards.

"What's your problem, bro?" Ruka asked as he went dizzy with all his pacing around. He watched as Ruka sat on the sofa with his feet propped up on the center table. He kicked his phone two inches away from its previous place. His glare turned to him.

"Don't you dare, Ruka," he hissed as he settled down opposite of Ruka. "That evil phone."

He was surprised when Ruka suddenly hurried to the phone. His friend looked at it all around, even went underneath the center table to inspect the phone. "I don't see any horns."

"The hell, Ruka," he gritted his teeth. Ruka only laughed at him.

"Seriously, why?" his friend's cerulean eyes turned to him.

"I need to buy another phone," he only said. "Something that could be trusted."

Snorting, Ruka continued, "Why don't you just call her? I know you did what I think you did."

"That's impossible," he muttered.

"Impossible? You got her number! Just press the call button and let her hear your annoying voice!" Ruka cheered.

He mumbled something that his friend didn't hear.

"What did you say, Natsume?" his friend said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Her number registered on my phone lacks a digit," he confessed. Ruka looked at him incredulously.

"You lost it, bro!" Ruka muttered. His friend started a laugh that continued long enough to get him irritated.

"You don't help. Get out of here," he snarled loudly at him.

"Well, instead of pacing there, why you don't just try your luck and call her?" the blonde suggested, ignoring his remark.

"How?" he muttered darkly.

"Well again, we only have ten digits; zero to nine," Ruka insinuated. He looked at his friend with interest.

"But we don't know what place it would be," he replied back defeated.

Ruka looked at him amused. "The Natsume I know would not let anything get in his way."

Natsume smirked at him darkly. "You know me too well."

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mikan<strong>-

As she sat down on her bed that night, Mikan thought about all the things that happened to her lately. From breaking up with his now ex-boyfriend, discovering that something she already buried in her past came back (fainting out of nowhere) to meeting the jerk. She racked her brain for the jerk's name, but she didn't come up with anything.

She didn't know the man's name.

Snorting, she figured it was a good thing. At least she didn't have a name to accompany the ugly man in her head.

Her thoughts then went to the man she met that afternoon. His goofy face would forever be etched in her mind. He was so pleasant, she instantly liked the man.

Too bad, she couldn't dare let her feelings develop. Neither with the jerk.

She needed to take a break for now. At least until she recovered.

A phone call interrupted her musings.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Natsume<strong>-

Ruka had brought him a pen and a paper before he even asked. Muttering thanks, he began to write the woman's phone number and numbers from zero to nine.

"What's her name again?" he loudly asked.

Ruka threw a pillow at him. "Mikan Sakura, remember? Why? Is her name on your phone Sugar Pumpkins?"

He gritted his teeth at his friend.

Taking a deep breath, he dialed the first number. Ruka watched him on the sidelines.

"Hello?" it said on the other side, and an eerie silence came.

Cursing inwardly, he replied, "Sorry, wrong number."

He purposely made his voice sound old to shoo away unwanted calls.

"Put every call on loud speaker, Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

Glaring at his friend, he proceeded to do just that. He went for the next call.

"Megan! I'm glad you called! My boyfriend and I had just done it! It was so amazing. He wen-"

Horrified, he cut off the line. He and Ruka gulped what seemed to be a big lump in the throat.

"What you suggested was so unnerving. I don't know if I can do it," he said as he gripped the phone tightly in his hands.

"Well, we have all night, Natsu-chan," Ruka grinned. Gritting his teeth at the nickname, he dialed the next number.

"Good evening, sir! Velvet Funeral Homes at your service. May we know who died?"

His eyes widened while Ruka burst out laughing. Without an apology, he ended the call immediately.

Boy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mikan<strong>-

She immediately pressed the answer button when she saw her mom's name. "Mom! I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey!" her mom replied back. She could imagine her mom smiling right now.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just called to check you up. I heard what happened to you. I hope you're fine. Go check with a doctor," Mrs. Sakura said.

"I'm fine, mom. I did that already and…" she said then stopped. "The horrible news came. It came back, mom. I'm scared," she cried.

"Hush, baby. Everything's going to be fine. I'll go there this weekend, okay?" her mom replied.

Her mouth curved upwards. "Really? I'll wait for you, mom!"

A beep came. She looked at the screen and saw an unregistered number on the screen.

"Do it, honey. I need to go now. I'll see you Friday night. Love you!" her mom said.

"See you, mom! Love you, too." She waited for the call to end before staring at the number registered on the missed call list.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Natsume<strong>-

"The number you're trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later," the operator said and the call ended.

Shrugging, he went for the next call.

"Hello? Who's this?" a pleasant voice muttered. Hope filled him up as he turned to Ruka who leaned in to the conversation.

"Is this Mikan Sakura?" he asked.

"Sorry, wrong number," just that and the call ended. He took a deep breath and threatened to throw the phone out the window.

"Chill, bro." Ruka gave him a lazy smirk.

"No, that's it. I'm tired of your game," he dropped the phone down on the table and leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, we had fun! You have made a total of thirty forty-five phone calls and yet she still didn't come up," his friend mocked.

"I think I became a fool for a while there," he mumbled. "I looked so desperate"

Ruka gave him a you-just-realized-it-idiot look. He returned it with a glare.

"Hn."

Ruka was about to argue when his phone rang a message tune.

His eyebrows scrunched when he opened the message.

"What does it say?" Ruka asked.

He read it out loud, "Hi! You called a while ago, but I was in a call. Mind asking your name?"

His eyes met with Ruka's.

* * *

><p>AN: 4-18-2012

If you haven't read chapter 1, I'm going to repeat it. =) As you can see, I combined chapter 1 with 2 and chapter 3 with 4. Why? I really enjoyed writing this story, so I've decided to take this very seriously. I mean... to have a real plot. Not that I didn't take this seriously before. It's just that I loved writing humor ones. AND I felt like it's going nowhere.. I had kept adding chapters but it's nowhere still. Hope you understand.

So, beware from now on. I'm going to extend the genre and rating of this to drama and T respectively. If you would be so kind to tell me what's wrong and what's not. You can send me a message and be a friend. I would love that.

Thank you to those who supported this story. I would love to see you all until the end. Thank you so much.

Ai Seikatsu , Sakura Keiko , spica14 , Oliviaaaox101 , lovesaakura, Xyrhyn , 12star98na , Aoionette Bitter , a-mystery-and-a-stranger , bellamoon, Meteor Light , Crystal93

For those who put this on fave and alert. Thank you!


End file.
